Luminous Code's Boot Camp evaluation: Stage 06
Performers: ''Luminous Code'' *'Episode:' Boot Camp *'Song:' Miss You *'Coord: '''Space Blue Captain (Izzy), Uniform, Orange Cadet Uniform(Ryuu), Red Cadet Uniform(Lava) *'Appeal:' Luminous Blast Start After their conversation ended. The members are in their positions. (RP chat) Performance Miyawaki Isabel, Barahona Ryuu, and Kawamoto Lava (Baby~) "Who Are You?" We're LumiCode (Baby~) And you?!"Red Rocket" Look here, look there, I really really miss you I miss you, I miss you, hurry, hurry, I miss you A little faster, faster, I miss you I miss you, why? I don’t know, I miss you Sometimes, you annoyingly bruise my innocent pride Making it turn black and blue When I difficultly get the courage to say I miss you You always make excuses and say you have other plans ''There unit's aura comes out. Five flames of different colors ( Blue, Yellow, Orange, Lavender Purple, Mint Green) circulate around. The fire gets bigger during her performance. Yellow stars floating around, black butterflies, blue diamond color, transparent code number Small gears flow around: big, small, and medium gear, rainbow color sound-waves, sparkling lightsticks floating around, Rectangular Black Boombox, Square shapes of all different colors growing small to big, and sparkling jewel planets circling around every aura Hey, those soulless answers Hey, just stop it now Why did I fall for you of all people? But I still like you, why? Look here, look there, I really really miss you I miss you, I miss you, hurry, hurry, I miss you A little faster, faster, I miss you I miss you, why? I don’t know, I miss you Pretend to be pretty, pretend to be upset, pretend to be cute But you pretend not to notice, making me fizz out After holding it in and saying I miss you You always say you’re busy and try to get out of it Hey, those soulless answers Hey, just stop it now Why did I fall for you of all people? But I still like you, why? Look here, look there, I really really miss you I miss you, I miss you, hurry, hurry, I miss you A little faster, faster, I miss you I miss you, why? I don’t know, I miss you Baby YEAH Baby, I really miss you Baby Why? Baby, I don’t know, my heart aches Why, why are you so cold like ice? I wanna know Uh uh I miss you, uh uh Little by little, softly come to me Slowly, completely, you stole me away You’re so bad, why? You already know, Close to the end,the members sang the same note going to a high pitch because I really like you Look here, look there, I really really miss you I miss you, I miss you, hurry, hurry, I miss you A little faster, faster, I miss you I miss you, why? I don’t know, I miss you Look here, look there, I really really miss you I miss you, I miss you, hurry, hurry, I miss you A little faster, faster, I miss you I miss you, why? I don’t know, I miss you Category:User: Chemmiechum Category:Luminous Code